


Raincheck

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Things I'm Angry About [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Friendship, M/M, No Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has pushed himself to exhaustion. Jensen steps in to make him take a break, just for a night, to focus on doing nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincheck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earth_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/gifts).



> Because earthdragon1 on tumblr [needs to take care of themselves a little too.](http://unacceptablecockles.tumblr.com/post/139931848296/mishabethyname-earthdragon1-so-if-i-begged) :)
> 
> Fits after chapter 19 of [All the Little Things](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3509024/chapters/7713854) though not necessarily a part of that story.

Schedules and the planets aligned perfectly. This was a fact, not a turn of phrase. He knew this because he found himself in Misha’s trailer and Misha in his apartment at various times throughout the day and night, and Misha had woken him up forty minutes before sunrise last weekend to see Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter in the sky. When he didn’t get out of bed, Danneel called him, telling him to get up and go look. Jensen flopped onto his back after her call, trying to wake himself up. _He_ told _on me_ , he thought. _I can’t believe he_ told _on me to Danni_. Even though he was grumbly, he dragged himself out of bed and slipped on some shoes and a hoodie to shuffle outside with Mish. He couldn’t tell which bright spot was which, but Misha’s smile as they stared at the pre-dawn sky from his balcony was worth the early wake up. Jensen gave up on looking at the stars and planets and missed the sunrise because he was too enamored with that smile resting ever so softly with Misha’s lips that had been a little absent as of late.

Stress gets everyone down, but watching Misha get run into the ground, overwhelmed and borderline miserable despite reassuring everyone that he was okay - that was difficult. Jensen did everything he could, but didn’t want to push. He hated it when people pushed him into talking or tried too hard and too obviously to cheer him up. He could usually count on Danneel and Jared and Misha to bring a smile to his face without prodding him into why he was being reserved in the first place. He hoped he could do that for Misha.

His muscles were tight. Misha hunched over the table, his shoulders tense, staring at the computer. His eyes darted between the screen and a pad of paper, and every once in awhile, he scribbled something. When he wasn’t on set, he was working with various organizations to get their project up and running, promoting it as best as he could. He interacted with fans, and read too many negative comments. He was tired. It was more than that; he was weary. The dark circles under his eyes and the tension in his jaw were physical clues, but the more upsetting evidence was the uneaten food, the laundry and dishes he only did after he realized he had no more clean shirts or forks, the effort it took to focus on what _he_ needed when it took only the hint that someone needed his attention, and he made himself available with, from Jensen’s perspective, more energy than he could seem to muster for doing anything else. It seemed as if Misha could create time for helping anyone but himself. He forgot the most important thing Jensen had told him recently: love yourself first.

They finished shooting for the week that night at eleven. Misha sat in a chair on set, not moving while everyone rushed around him, getting ready to head home for the weekend. Jensen walked up behind him and saw he was going through his calendar for the first week of March, which was full already.

“Mish,” he croaked. His voice was nearly gone from yelling all week. Jensen cleared his throat. He gripped Misha’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Even though he’d been filling out with muscle, somehow he seemed small. “Put it away, man. Let’s get out of here. You need to rest. And food.”

“I’m fine, Jen. Really. I just have to -”

“You have to put it down. Give it here.” Jensen tried to take his phone from him, but Misha shielded it from his reaching grasp.

“I just need to say goodnight to Vicki,” he said.

Jensen sighed. “Okay, but I mean it. Put your phone away. Let’s go grab some food and just...breathe. You’re gonna burn yourself out.”

“Afraid I already have,” Misha said under his breath.

 

They started out of New China with a big paper bag, the top rolled and folded to give Jensen a better grip. Jensen shivered when they stepped outside into the brisk air. They didn’t talk as they made their way back to Jensen’s apartment. He watched Misha let out a slow exhale, the heat of his breath smoking through the cold air. Even though they’d been spending more time than usual together, he missed him.

Misha let himself collapse onto the couch and tried to sneak a look at his phone, but Jensen walked past him and snagged it on his way to the kitchen. Misha didn’t put up a fight. Jen opened the takeout bag and heard Misha turn on the television in the next room.

“I hope Real Housewives is okay,” he said.

Jensen smiled to himself and took a large bowl from the cabinet, filling it with wonton soup from its container. With a spoon from the silverware drawer in hand, he brought the soup into the living room, carefully handing it to Misha. Misha’s eyes softened. He seemed genuinely touched, and wasn’t putting up a fuss with being taken care of, which Jensen planned to take full advantage of. Even so, he approached him with caution. Casually bringing a second bowl of soup when Misha set the empty one on the table. Not mentioning anything other than the trashy television they were watching. Saying he was cold and getting blankets. Cozying up next to Misha and sharing his blankets. He even made him SleepyTime tea when Misha was in the bathroom, and by the time he’d settled under the blankets on the couch, Jensen handed him a coffee mug with a spoon sticking out of it.

“I just dipped the spoon into the honey and stuck it in the mug, so you’ll have to stir it.”

Misha finally smiled effortlessly. “That’s actually perfect. It’ll give it time to cool off.” His head fell to the side and he looked at Jensen. “Thank you. For taking care of me.”

“Well, one of us had to do it.”

Misha nodded, his hands cupped around the mug. “I might need to slow down.”

“Might?” Jensen scoffed. “You’re not doing a damn thing tomorrow. Other than eventually head home and let your monsters crawl all over you. But tomorrow morning, you’re sleeping in.”

“I do need to sleep.”

Jensen let his knee knock into Misha’s. “After you finish that tea, how about I get the shower started and you take a long, hot one? I promise if I’m still awake when you get out, I’ll at least rub your shoulders.”

“Deal,” Misha said, stirring his tea. He lifted the spoon, still caked with honey. “Dare you to lick my honey spoon.”

“Gross.”

“I bet it’s sweet. Not as sweet as you though,” he added.

“Okay that’s even more gross,” Jensen said, a laugh rumbling through his words.

 

Jensen leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, listening to the sound of the shower running and watching steam roll over the top. He waited for Misha to get out, even though he’d already placed a towel and sleep pants on the counter. When the shower turned off, he left Misha alone and crawled into bed. He felt himself starting to drift when Misha slipped in next to him.

“Raincheck on the rub,” Jensen mumbled.

“Agreed. Sleep first, rub later,” Misha said, sounding as if he’d be asleep before he even let his head hit the pillow.

Jensen curled up behind Misha. His arm resting beneath Misha’s pillow, he threw his arm over Misha’s body, pulling him close. He listened as Misha’s breaths became deeper and slower, felt his heartbeat even out, and sensed his body relax for the first time in weeks. He gave Misha one final squeeze before allowing himself to suspend his caretaker duties until morning. Jensen pressed his lips to the base of the back of Misha’s neck, and with both he and Mish breathing a comforted sigh, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
